The 33rd Hunger Games
by Sparkeee
Summary: Welcome to the 33rd Hunger Games: may the odds be ever in your favor! Submit a Tribute! ***OPEN*** 5 SPOTS LEFT!
1. Chapter 1

The 33rd Hunger Games: Submit a Tribute

So i thought i would try writing one of these :) Submit your tribute so i can get started writing this thing! you can submit more than one.

Name:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy for the games:

Preferred Weapon:

Family/ Friends:

History:

Interview Quote(s):

Voulenteered (Why?/Who for?)/ Chosen(What was their reaction?):

Alliance/ Romance?:

Bloodbath or no?:

Optional but preferred:

Reaping, chariot, and Interview outfits:

Arena Ideas:

Mentor/Stylist:

Token:

Review! oh and happy hunger games!

3, Sparkeee


	2. Chapter 2

Updated tribute list!

District 1

M-

F- Rylie Autumn Logans

District 2

M- River Kross

F-

District 3

M-

F- Rhi Harvard

District 4

M-

F- Novia Emilia Hartman

District 5

M- Micah Slatisk

F- Cinnamon "Cin" Reese

District 6

M-

F-

District 7

M- Afton Lansti

F- Almond Joy Zeet

District 8

M-

F- Kris Chong

District 9

M-

F-

District 10

M-

F- Velisha "Vel" Ackless

District 11

M-

F- Brie Alliez

District 12

M-

F-

So as you can see there are a lot of spots left! oh and on the tribute form i forgot to ask for the age, i know some of you included it, but if you didn't could you tell me? thank you :)

-Sparkeee


	3. Chapter 3

Updated tribute list 2!

**District 1**

M- Blaze Inverno

F- Rylie Autumn Logans

**District 2**

M- River Kross

F- Iera Rosethorn

**District 3**

M-

F- Rhi Harvard

**District 4**

M-

F- Novia Emilia Hartman

**District 5**

M- Micah Slatisk

F- Cinnamon "Cin" Reese

**District 6**

M-

F- Michelle Ray Lynnwood

**District 7**

M- Afton Lansti

F- Almond Joy Zeet

**District 8**

M-

F- Kris Chong

**District 9**

M-

F- Charibdis Fringe

**District 10**

M-

F- Velisha "Vel" Ackless

**District 11**

M-

F- Brie Alliez

**District 12**

M-

F-


	4. Chapter 4

another updated tribute list!

i still need 5 guys! i really want to get this started! oh and i am sorry if i put you in a different district than you wanted :/

**District 1**

M- Blaze Inverno

F- Rylie Autumn Logans

**District 2**

M- River Kross

F- Iera Rosethorn

**District 3**

M-Toboe McKay

F- Rhi Harvard

**District 4**

M- Mason Gold

F- Novia Emilia Hartman

**District 5**

M- Micah Slatisk

F- Cinnamon "Cin" Reese

**District 6**

M-

F- Michelle Ray Lynnwood

**District 7**

M- Afton Lansti

F- Almond Joy Zeet

**District 8**

M-

F- Kris Chong

**District 9**

M-

F- Charibdis Fringe

**District 10**

M-

F- Velisha "Vel" Ackless

**District 11**

M-

F- Brie Alliez

**District 12**

M- Dierks Groff

F- Courtney Fringer


	5. Chapter 5

another updated tribute list!

i still need 4 guys! so i have decided that if you have already submitted a tribute, and you are one of the first 4 to submit a boy tribute to fill one of these spots, i will put one of your characters in the top 8! of course you can also submit a tribute if you haven't already! Happy thanksgiving!

-sparkeee

**District 1**

M- Blaze Inverno

F- Rylie Autumn Logans

**District 2**

M- River Kross

F- Iera Rosethorn

**District 3**

M-Toboe McKay

F- Rhi Harvard

**District 4**

M- Mason Gold

F- Novia Emilia Hartman

**District 5**

M- Micah Slatisk

F- Cinnamon "Cin" Reese

**District 6**

M-

F- Michelle Ray Lynnwood

**District 7**

M- Afton Lansti

F- Almond Joy Zeet

**District 8**

M-

F- Kris Chong

**District 9**

M-

F- Charibdis Fringe

**District 10**

M- Karter Hall

F- Velisha "Vel" Ackless

**District 11**

M-

F- Brie Alliez

**District 12**

M- Dierks Groff

F- Courtney Fringer


	6. Chapter 6

final tribute list! thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute, unfortunately i couldn't use all of them. but i will try to have district one reapings up soon!

-sparkeee

**District 1**

M- Blaze Inverno

F- Rylie Autumn Logans

**District 2**

M- River Kross

F- Iera Rosethorn

**District 3**

M-Toboe McKay

F- Rhi Harvard

**District 4**

M- Mason Gold

F- Novia Emilia Hartman

**District 5**

M- Micah Slatisk

F- Cinnamon "Cin" Reese

**District 6**

M- Thor Vang

F- Michelle Ray Lynnwood

**District 7**

M- Afton Lansti

F- Almond Joy Zeet

**District 8**

M- Lazarus "Rus" Grant Sutton

F- Kris Chong

**District 9**

M- Keetan Kittix

F- Charibdis Fringe

**District 10**

M- Karter Hall

F- Velisha "Vel" Ackless

**District 11**

M- Shasta Markoloff

F- Brie Alliez

**District 12**

M- Dierks Groff

F- Courtney Fringer


End file.
